


This Is An Uncomfortable Fanfiction

by ThreeHats



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Space Ghost Coast to Coast, The Brak Show
Genre: Crack, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeHats/pseuds/ThreeHats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, I have seen much in my time, Draxerino," Brak said, making up a nickname for him on the spot.  Drax had stopped being puzzled by them after being called Adrax, Draxpool, Jurdraxic Park, Benny and the Drax, Princess Draxeries, Draxerella cheese, and too many others for Drax to be expected to keep track of.  "And can I tells you sumthin'?" The cat-man-thing stopped, tugging his wrist and pulling Drax to face him.  "I ain't never seen someone like you, Drax-a-doodle-doo."</p><p>All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is An Uncomfortable Fanfiction

**Characters:** Drax and Brak  
**Location:** Mordor  
**Scenario:** Pretending not to be gay 

All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.

 

\--

The thick, black smoke rising into the skies did not incite any feelings of foreboding or unease in Drax; he had been across the galaxy and seen more than anyone of normal origin could imagine, and Drax was aware that the human brain could conceive of quite a bit. The almost-exaggeration of the truth should go to prove the span of what exactly had crossed Drax's vision. The world around him simply was the way it had been created.

No, the only thing that had caused Drax any semblance of emotion was his rather strange traveling partner.

"Ooh, lookit that there!" cried the red-and-black... humanoid... cat thing. "That l'il black cloud looks like a l'il black bean. Hellooooooo black bean! It's me, your old pal Brak! Now I knows we ain't been seeing each other much, but--"

"Brak," Drax grunted impatiently, standing beside the thing that accompanied him as he chattered to a cloud that could not hear him and would most likely dissapate soon. "It cannot hear you. Please stop speaking to it."

"Aw, but look at how cute it is," Brak insisted, pointing in the direction of the cloud. 

"It is a shapeless, concentrated mass of ash."

"Well, can't argue with that," Brak shrugged. "You're just a big, intimidating dude so's I wanted to make it look like I was friends with a wide variety of people."

"Who you know has no influence on my opinion of you," Drax shook his head, rolling his eyes as he grabbed the wrist of the cat-man-thing beside him to pull him forward. "Let us go."

Were Drax more observant, he might have noticed the red of Brak's face darken at the touch, but it was soon gone once Brak recovered his senses... if that were possible.

"I do not know why we were told that it was impossible to simply walk into Mordor," Drax remarked as he dragged his companion behind him, who chittered in fright at the sputtering mountains in the distance.

"I guess all those men you slaughtered 5 minutes ago musta come up and scared those guys you talked to before real good!" Brak said quickly. "You were so fast, and your muscles started gettin' all shiny from their blood. It was real, real nice." The cat-man-thing sighed in an almost dreamy way before clearing his throat awkwardly. "You know, for a man."

"I do not understand why you allow yourself to be so distracted," Drax said, frustration peeking through the gruffness in his voice. "You have traveled the galaxy as well, have you not? This should be nothing of note."

"Oh, I have seen much in my time, Draxerino," Brak said, making up a nickname for him on the spot. Drax had stopped being puzzled by them after being called Adrax, Draxpool, Jurdraxic Park, Benny and the Drax, Princess Draxeries, Draxerella cheese, and too many others for Drax to be expected to keep track of. "And can I tells you sumthin'?" The cat-man-thing stopped, tugging his wrist and pulling Drax to face him. "I ain't never seen someone like you, Drax-a-doodle-doo."

The green and black eyes stared into his own. Drax felt a heat in his ears for an unspecified reason.

"You is incredible. The way you killed all dem bad guys and keep sayin' we gotta walk around here--which I dunno why we're doing that, we should prolly at least make up a reason--it's real amazin'."

Drax held the other's gaze for a moment longer.

"Well, you know, for a guy," Brak turned his eyes to the ground. Drax hooked Brak's chin under his hand, bringing his eyes back up.

"Brak, I was not aware that you felt that way," Drax said, his voice softening. "In truth, I too find many of your attributes to be pleasing. The way you screamed as I murdered those men reminded me of my favorite song. I do not understand metaphors, but I understand that this meeting has changed our lives... forever."

Brak's eyes anime wobbled, betraying his emotions.

"I'm so glad you think so, Curb your EnthusiDraxm. I-I didn't wanna say nothing, because I didn't think that you could feel the same way I do."

"Just as with almost every other thing we have talked about, you are wrong," Drax said. "There is no way I could not think of you as anything less than... a lover."

The men drew together, lips brushing delicately. Brak was soft. Was this fur? Drax tried not to think about it too hard and instead slipped his hand behind Brak's skull, dipping him low to deepen the kiss as a nearby volcano exploded.

* * *

Brak's eyes whipped open, the darken silhouette of his room there to greet him familiarly as he gazed down and saw the result of his dream poking at the covers. He rolled to his side, arm sliding around the strong and muscular chest of his bed partner.

"Everything okay?" Drax murmured through sleep. Brak nodded, closing his eyes against Drax's warm skin. 

"Just thinking of the day we met."


End file.
